For A Family Member
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: With Monteriggioni in chaos from the Borgia clan, Ezio must draw Cesare's attention from his Uncle Mario. However, the Villa Auditore isn't as safe as Ezio had imagined. At least, not when he needed it to be. Cesare/Ezio. Slash, PWP and all that jazz.


Holy shit, I'm actually _writing_ again… anyway. Dear god, this is quite a few pages. Ugh, I'm tired, but Cesare attacked my brain and I had to flush him out somehow. A little bit of Alan Wake and Soap/Ghost fanfiction did the trick quite nicely for a moment, but then all of a sudden Microsoft Word was open, and I was writing once again. Heh, funny. ((And no, Infinity Ward, I REGRET NOTHING WITH READING ABOUT YOUR CHARACTERS!))

~ _Jubilant (Does not own AC, Alan Wake, or Soap and Ghost of Modern Warfare 2.)_

The Villa Auditore was in chaos. Monteriggioni was in chaos. People were scurrying to and fro, and Ezio caught bits and pieces of terrified shrieks as he rode through the streets. An invasion by the Borgia… his mind raced as he darted through alleys. Then, the world was tumbling as his horse was thrown to the ground by a cannon blast. He picked himself up and stumbled over rubble.

"Your day is done, Auditore!"

Ezio tensed as a voice pierced the chaos. He scurried up a wall, grasping a windowsill to further heft himself to the roofs. He bolted to the gates, the sound of horses and laughter growing louder the closer he got. He stopped at the edge of a building as he saw his Uncle Mario stumble through the gate before falling to his knees. Ezio's heart stopped as a young man, followed by a fawning young woman, made their way majestically behind the older Auditore. The young man laughed and called out again. "Come on out, Ezio! I know you're here… watching…" he sneered as he brought a small pistol, cocked it, and brought it to Mario's head. 'No!' Ezio screamed in his head as he tried to figure out a plan. He heard a scuffle to the right and as he stepped back and to the side, an arrow whizzed past where his head had been. He let out a small shout of alarm as he tried to identify the whereabouts of the archer. "Ah, there you are!" the man on the ground called out, apparently having been alerted by Ezio's movement and sound. Ezio took off on the roofs edge, leaping forward to another roof and taking shelter behind a chimney. The man laughed. "I suggest coming down here, Auditore. Your uncle could use a bit of assistance," the man said before a swift kick connected with Mario's side. The old man let out a sharp yelp as he crumpled to the ground, grasping his side.

Ezio felt anger flare up in him. "Leave him alone, Borgia! He's no concern of yours! You want me? Well, you better be a good runner!" Ezio ran. He ran across rooftops, jumped over alleys, and dodged in and out of alcoves and, what would be, dead-ends. When he started, he had heard the young man laugh before taking off after him, and Ezio always knew he was close when he stopped momentarily to gather his surroundings. The young man would always call out to him, mocking him, and Ezio suddenly found himself breathless before the Villa Auditore. Clicking warned him of the Borgia now climbing the stone steps that led to the Villa, and he rushed inside the now destroyed building. Art, armor, books, furniture; everything lay in shambles as he made his way back to, what had been, the weaponry room. He quickly strapped on his twin-hidden blades before hightailing it upstairs to the gallery. So many pieces of art… all destroyed in a matter of seconds as cannonballs rained through the roof. But with a bloodthirsty Templar making his way through the Villa after him, Ezio had hardly the time to think about the pieces.

Taking shelter behind a roman-style pillar, Ezio waited. His breath and heartbeat slowed, time and space seemed to, as well. Then, a steady sound of clicking heels on marble announced Cesare's entrance. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he seemed to sing smoothly. Ezio pressed himself further against the pillar. "I know you're in here," Cesare purred, and Ezio could hear him kick over an easel. The painting cluttered to the floor. "I'll find you no matter what, Ezio Auditore; and you know it, don't you?" The room went silent before the man turned the corner of the pillar. Ezio froze at the simple, calm look on Cesare's face. Then, he smiled. "There you are!" he laughed, and it sounded almost innocent. Almost.

With a grunt, Ezio swung a fist at Cesare, but the younger man simply dodged, once again disappearing from sight on the other side of the pillar. He let out a jackal's laugh. Ezio took a hesitant step forward, leaving the partial security of the pillar. Cesare was nowhere to be seen, or much less heard. He only heard his own breathing in the cold silence of the Villa before something was forced on his neck. Cesare once again cocked the gun and placed it to the back of Ezio's head. The elder man froze, his jaw set. Cesare grinned as he applied pressure to Ezio's head. "On your knees," he ordered. Ezio scoffed. "Your ego so big that you need to have yet another person kneel before you?" he said as he looked over his shoulder. "Or is there something else? If so," he grinned and shrugged, "I could swear your dear _sorella_ had that covered." Cesare's eyes burned fire and he pulled the gun away before bringing the butt of the pistol across Ezio's head. A satisfying crack sounded and Ezio let out a muffled sound of pain as he stumbled forward and to one knee. "Don't you dare say _anything_ about my sister," Cesare hissed, his expression dark. Ezio groaned from the pounding in his head, his hand reflexively grabbing the sore spot. He couldn't feel anything that could resemble blood, so he just assumed that the next day would be a powerful headache and a giant goose-egg on his skull.

Cesare chuckled darkly as he circled around to Ezio's front. "Aw, did that hurt," he asked as he bent over and peered at Ezio. Ezio's eyes scrunched closed as he groaned at the growing pain in his head. He tilted his head down, and his hands reached up to cradle his throbbing head. Cesare chuckled and mumbled something along the lines of 'poor baby,' before the sound of rustling clothes lulled him back to the world. Cesare stood before him, his pants open enough that he could hold his member. Yet, that same sadistic smirk remained plastered on his face. His eyes closed partially and he licked his lips, noticing Ezio's stare.

"You like what you see, old man?" he purred huskily, stroking himself in front of the assassin. Ezio's face flushed, and Cesare laughed as he grabbed a handful of Ezio's hair. Ezio gave a sharp hiss in pain, the hit from before still tender against the pulling. He cracked open his eyes to find, the young Borgia standing before him, still proud, still cocky. 'In more ways than one,' Ezio mused as his head was yanked forward and the tip of Cesare's length pressed against his cheek, finding his mouth. Cesare hummed as he reached down, grasped his jaw, and squeezed. Ezio's mouth opened hesitantly, the force on his jaw rough as he fought to clench his teeth. Cesare snorted, and Ezio flinched as the young Borgia brought up the gun, as if to strike him. Cesare laughed, and when Ezio felt nothing bludgeon his head, he peeked up at him.

Catching him off guard, Cesare's member passed Ezio's lips forcefully, and Ezio fought the urge to bite down, just in case Cesare was trigger-happy. "You should get the idea," Cesare muttered huskily, his eyes flashing darkly as he gently rolled his hips slightly. Ezio groaned around the thick organ, his tongue moving in hesitant circles over the slit. His cheeks burned as his teeth gently brushed the sensitive flesh, causing Cesare to shiver slightly. Still, Cesare rocked his hips slowly, grinning deviously as Ezio's hands gripped his thighs his eyes scrunched closed. How good it felt to have the master assassin before him, his mouth occupied beautifully with Cesare's hardened member. Ezio's tongue slid along the vein, breathing harshly through his nose as Cesare's fingers dug into his hair.

Ezio struggled to free himself from the younger man's grasp. Cesare let out a deep moan as he thrust forwards once more before releasing deep into Ezio's mouth and throat. Ezio's eyes shot open and he gagged, his body becoming rigid as he was forced to swallow. Cesare pulled away and a small bit of cum dribbled down Ezio's chin. Ezio coughed as Cesare released his head with a small push to the side. Cesare chuckled as Ezio spat out the remainder of the white liquid. "Such a filthy slut," he sneered as Ezio glowered up at him. "Is that it?" Ezio snarled. "You're just going to hurt my family, force me to suck your dick, and destroy my home?"

"Would you perhaps, like for me to do something else?" Cesare looked amused as he took Ezio's collar in his grip, shoving the assassin back. Ezio twisted his body and landed on his chest. He groaned as he sat up slightly and steadied himself on his elbow and hand. Cesare's boot connected with his side, pushing Ezio back down on the ground, and Ezio pushed himself again onto his chest. Cesare simply watched, waiting for the assassin to get up. With an annoyed sound, Ezio forced himself up once again, bracing himself on his hands and knees. He froze as he felt the cold barrel of the gun in Cesare's hand pressed to his skin. His other hand, however…

"Wha- Get off of me, you little prick!" Ezio cursed as Cesare twisted the barrel of the gun against Ezio's neck, roughly pulling away the remaining belts that still hung around his own waist. "Oh, you have _no idea_, _assassino_." Ezio looked over his shoulder quizzically before his eyes went solid and his whole body froze. Cesare leaned himself over the assassin, staring relentlessly into Ezio's eyes. Ezio stared back, the feeling of his own pants and belts being removed completely missing him. Then, Cesare thrust forward. Ezio's face scrunched in pain at the sudden and raw entrance, his body twitching. Cesare again thrust himself into Ezio, and grinned as he realized that his actions had created quite the stir in Ezio. The assassin's legs trembled and he bit his lower lip against the moan that threatened to break from his throat. "My, my, I didn't think that sucking my cock would be such a turn-on for you, you dirty whore."

"You... s-sick f-_FUCK_!" Ezio hissed, gritting his teeth as Cesare thrust deeper. The younger man moaned in pleasure at the tight heat. He reached around Ezio's waist, the cold butt of the gun grazing the assassin's groin. Ezio's heart quickened and he froze as Cesare gently caressed the head. The Borgia's fingers moved across his flesh, and Ezio shivered as a wandering finger brushed against his balls. Cesare chuckled as he licked from the shell of Ezio's ear to his cheek. The assassin was trembling under him, and the thought sent a shiver of his own up Cesare's spine. He stopped moving, his hips growing still as he hit Ezio's prostate once more. Ezio gave a disapproving whine, but Cesare ignored him. He wanted this to last, for Ezio Auditore da Firenze to suffer.

Ezio grit his teeth as he ground his hips into Cesare, his insides fluttering as his prostate was gently pressed against and rubbed in all the right ways. It was torture. Plain and simple: and he loved it. Yes, he'd admit to liking the attention, the pleasure; but that didn't mean that he liked the person it was coming from. Suddenly, slowly, Cesare began to move once again, apparently bored with Ezio's vain attempts at creating friction between the two.

"C-Cesare!" Ezio cried out, his whole being filled with absolute hate for the other. Cesare groaned against the Assassin. He ground himself deeper into Ezio with a guttural sound. "Yes, Assassin. Call out my name... call my name like a filthy _puttana_ and move your hips like one, too." Cesare mocked. Ezio groaned, his arousal painful as the hand around the base refused him release. He bucked, his cheeks burning in shame at the situation. Cesare's hips rocked slowly into Ezio, the sound of metal clinking mixing with groans of pleasure from Ezio filling his ears. A mortifying sound spilled from Ezio's lips as Cesare moved, brushing against the elder man's prostate while moving his hands across hardening flesh and...

"Oh god!" Ezio gasped out. "You like that, don't you?" Cesare hissed in his ear, aware of what he had just done. Ezio ignored the Templar, his eyes set on the ground under him and his trembling hands as they groped for something to hold. "I asked you a _question_!" Cesare growled harshly, thrusting hard for emphasis. Ezio's head snapped up, his breathing stopping for a second as Cesare waited none-too-patiently for his reply. "I… I," he began, contemplating whether he should lie. "And don't you _dare _lie to me, Auditore. Because I'll know," Cesare said suggestively, moving his hands teasingly over Ezio's already leaking arousal. Ezio grunted in response before whimpering miserably. "I…. n-need to come… please, Cesare," Ezio groaned out in defeat, his eyes burning with tears he refused to shed as he rocked his hips back, longing for release. Just the feeling of the younger man's name rolling off his tongue was enough to make bile rise in his throat. "That's more like it, Auditore," Cesare scoffed, finally moving his hand over Ezio's throbbing member. Ezio let out a gruff mutter of pleasure, biting his lip as he was pushed closer and closer to climax. He panted, his whole body shaking as Cesare continued into him, whispering filthy Italian and death threats in equal measure.

"_C-Cazzo_... ah!" Ezio cried as he released in the Borgia's hands. Cesare simply smirked as Ezio gasped for breath, trying to regain himself. Yet Cesare continued his ruthless pace, and Ezio couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when the young Borgia finally released a feral, animalistic moan and climaxed, even if he was still buried deep in him. Ezio glared over his shoulder as the younger man stood, replacing his pants and belt straps with indifference.

"So now what, _ragazzo infantile_?"

Cesare snorted, the gun once again in his grasp. He tapped his shoulder with the metal and looked down at Ezio. "Such a pity, Auditore," he said indifferently. "Your inventor friend seemed a bit kinder to such attention." Ezio's eyes flashed and he growled darkly. Cesare leered at the look. "Oops. Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he chuckled. Ezio forced himself to whirl around, spinning on his knee, his hidden blades jumping from their sheaths and he thrust them at Cesare's chest. Cesare stepped back nonchalantly before kicking upwards, catching Ezio's chin. Ezio's head snapped upwards at the impact, his expression dazed.

The Borgia then brought his boot back down, pinning the twin-blades to the ground and trapping them from once again retreating into the assassin's vambraces. "Cheeky thing, aren't you?" he growled as Ezio spat out blood from when he bit his tongue from Cesare's attack. Blood trickled from his mouth and he forced a glare. "Only if need be, I suppose," he replied. Cesare's lips twitched, his eyes on Ezio. "It's rather amazing," Cesare sneered, leaning down to eye level with the other. "That you assassins can be so sharp-tongued and alive even after such an intimate act. Which leads me to wonder… would _your_ sister be the same?"

Ezio froze. "You wouldn't dare," Ezio snarled at Cesare. Cesare simply continued to smile. "I wouldn't dare-what, Ezio?" Cesare purred, his teeth showing as his smile widened. "Wouldn't dare to fuck your dear sister, further disgrace the Auditore name, and all around just make you wish you had died on that same platform with your father and brothers that fine day?" Ezio howled as he threw himself forward, knocking Cesare onto his back. Ezio straddled the man, his now free twin-blades flying to the younger man's neck. Cesare smirked as he brought his hand up, still firmly clutching the pistol, and fired. A crack of retort sounded through the air, and Ezio's shoulder suddenly burned. His blades stopped short of Cesare's throat and he stared at the other. Minutes seemed to pass before he finally tore his eyes from the sneering face of Cesare Borgia as he turned his attention to his collarbone. Blood was blossoming under his tunic, the trail of red seeping further down the fabric. In all his years of bloodshed, Ezio was surprised to finally feel himself growing dizzy at the sight of it. Surprised; and frightened. His stomach flipped and he could swear he was about to throw up as he leaned to the side. His head suddenly felt light, and his eyesight grew dim as Cesare pushed the assassin off of him. Ezio barely felt himself hit the floor as he watched Cesare with his catlike grin as he gave Ezio one last condescending look, before stalking away and out of sight.

That was the last thing he could remember before everything went black, his sight seeming to leave along with the Templar Pope's pompous son.


End file.
